


Denial/Acceptance

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Colin finally works up the nerve to ask Thom for a kiss and finds Thom rather more obliging than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: 26 Sep 2009, 2 Oct 2009, 4 Oct 2009, 20 Oct 2009, 14 Feb 2010, 24 May 2010
> 
> It will be some time before I can finish this. If you just can't wait, check the Spoliers for my notes on the ending. :)

"Would it be weird if I kissed you?"

Thom whipped his head over to glare at Colin. "YES?!"

Colin shifted nervously and continued staring at the same spot on the ceiling he'd been staring at for the last ten minutes or so trying to work up the nerve to ask his best mate for a snog.

Thom glared, eyes narrowed with a half-sneer ready on his face just in case Colin was taking the piss. He didn't seem to be so Thom let his face soften. Colin was blushing a deep maroon in his cheeks and his eyes were doing a desperate dance on the ceiling, like he was trying to figure out a way to make the last 60 seconds of his life disappear. Colins lips were trembling. Thom stared at them and licked his own lips despite himself.

"I'm not gay." Thom said defensively.

"I'm not either." Colin glanced at Thom then quickly looked down, then up, then back to that spot on the ceiling, like a wounded bird trying to avoid a cobra's gaze.

"Then... why would you want to kiss me?"

"I'm just curious what it's like."

"What kissing?"

"No. I've kissed girls before, you know. A lot of girls. Loads... actually." Colin said with some indignation.

"What then kissing a boy? If you're curious what it's like kissing a boy, then you're a pouf..."

"No. I don't think about kissing boys. I... well... I wonder sometimes what it's like... to kiss... you... is all... sometimes... I guess... is all. Forget about it." Colin said reaching for the pack of smokes by Thom's thigh.

"Why would you want to kiss me? Wait... you've thought about it?" 

Colin froze, his eyes locked on his hand hovering over the half crumpled pack of cigarettes lying on the bed between himself and Thom. "Well... I ... I just think you must be good at it, is all.... You're... you know.... sexy... and stuff."

"I'm.... sexy?"

"Yeah. And you know... you're... well... your mouth... and... well... I mean, when you're singing especially, you know. You're dead sexy up on stage, Thom. I mean like... really." He paused and his eyes drifted off for a moment before he shook his head and continued. "I bet kissing you is really... nice and stuff... I guess." Colin grabbed hold of the cigarrette pack and jumped at the loud sound of crinkling cellophane. He noticed Thom hadn't responded to what he'd said. After a moment or two of hesitation, he chanced a glance up at his friend expecting the worst.

Thom stared at him with an expression Colin couldn't begin to read, but when their eyes met, Thom slowly parted his lips and held his breath. That seemed significant to Colin but he wasn't entirely sure why. Colin kept his eyes locked with Thom's and when he let his hand brush against Thom's thigh as he raised the pack of smokes, Thom briefly closed his eyes and caught his bottom lip with his teeth as he drew a sharp inhalation of breath. Colin was sure he knew what that meant. It was definitely significant.

"And your lips look really soft, too." Colin added, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth now that he knew he'd get what he wanted. He didn't take a cigarette from the pack. Instead he laid the pack on the bed behind him as he turned to lay on his side, facing Thom. Thom turned to face him, mirroring Colin on the narrow bed.

"But you're not gay?" Thom asked.

"No." Colin answered definitively.

"Neither am I."

"It would be like an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"Yeah. Do you kiss as well as I think you do?"

"What if I don't?"

"I bet you do."

"You bet what?"

"I don't know."

"Can't be a bet if there are no stakes."

"What do you want?"

"Well, if I win, it means I suck at kissing. Maybe I don't want you to know if I suck at kissing or not."

"Don't you want to know what it's like to kiss me?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I don't! I never thought about kissing you at all until you brought it up."

"But now you can't stop thinking about it and neither can I so we might as well just get it over with so we don't have to think about it any more."

"I guess that does make sense."

"Too right, it does."

"Ok so how does this work, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Who starts? The bloke ususally starts right? But we're both blokes so who starts?"

"Girls can start."

"Yeah. But they don't."

"You've been out with the wrong girls."

"Eh. Funny."

"What? Girls have kissed me."

"Whatever. You should start because you're the one who wanted this in the first place."

"Ok, so you'll be the girl, then?"

"Funny. Just get it over with before I change my mind."

"Well, now, that's sexy. How could anyone possibly resist an invitation like that?"

"Just do it, Colin."

"I can't. I'm... too nervous." Colin replied sheepishly.

"Yeah. Me too." Thom mumbled back.

They lay looking at each other for a few minutes and Colin was afraid Thom might bolt. He looked a bit more wild eyed than ususal. He tried to think of something he could say to make Thom stay but for some reason couldn't come up with anything clever at that moment.

Instead, before he could think better of it, he blurted out, "Let's make a pact to do this more than once because I don't kiss good when I'm nervous so if I suck I don't want you to think that's how I really kiss. When we kiss, I want it to be really good. So even if this is a really bad kiss we have to do it more than just the once. Ok?" Colin hoped he did not sound as nervous as he knew he was. He wasn't sure how successful he was. He only hoped he didn't look as nervous as Thom looked right then.

"Ok." Thom licked his lips. "How many times?"

"I don't know! Let's just try it once and see how it goes. We'll just do it once really fast to get over the weirdness, ok?" Colin said leaning towards Thom.

"Ok." Thom whispered closing his eyes and leaning towards Colin with his mouth slightly open and his full, red lips glistening where he'd just licked them.

Colin wished he had closed his eyes a moment before because Thom looked incredibly sexy offering up his mouth like that and it stirred desires in him he didn't want to think about now. He had fantasized about kissing Thom for such a long time he didn't want anything to mess it up. He couldn't believe it was really about to happen. Moreover, he couldn't quite believe that Thom wanted it, too. He'd barely had to ask the question before Thom was agreeing. He couldn't help but let out a little sound, half sigh and half moan, as he closed his eyes just before their lips were about to touch. 

Their lips didn't touch. He blinked his eyes open. Thom had pulled back and was eyeing him suspiciously. "That sounded gay. Are you sure you're not gay?"

Colin knew exactly how that had sounded. Moaning before you kiss your best friend for the first time is not the way to convince him you're not gay and haven't been fantasizing about jumping his bones since the day you met. Colin lost his nerve all at once and sat up. "I told you already! I'm not gay. Alright? Forget it. Shit! Fuck! Arse!"


	2. Chapter 2

Colin pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He stared down at his bare feet and tried not to let the hot tears he could feel starting to build behind his eyes fall. He'd been wanting this so much and he just had to go and fuck it up at the last possible second... Fuck.

Thom fidgeted next to him. He chewed on a thumbnail as he cautiously watched Colin. It made Colin nervous.

Colin turned away from Thom and reached for the cigarette pack he'd placed on the bed behind him, just for something to do that didn't involve looking at Thom. Plus, he decided a smoke might help to calm his nerves. He shook a cigarette loose from the package and popped it between his lips. He looked around half-heartedly for the small plastic lighter they'd stolen from Ed earlier that day. He remembered that Thom still had it and immediately lost his desire for nicotine. Colin put the cigarete back into the pack and tossed it to the foot of the bed. He sighed loudly.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Thom had been holding the lighter up in the air for him to take. When he didn't take it, Thom dropped his hand back down to his side and toyed with the lighter for a minute before he tossed it down to the end of the bed. It landed neatly next to the crumpled pack of smokes. Both boys looked at it for a minute. Thom fidgeted. Colin felt like it was his duty to say something to fill the void that was building but he couldn't make himself think. He was too afraid of what Thom might be thinking. Before Colin had a chance to muster up his courage again, Thom, thankfully, broke the uncomfortable silence for him. "Are you ok? Are you mad?" Thom asked weakly.

"No." Colin mumbled automatically though he wasn't even sure what he meant by that. Colin pulled himself together and swung his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He knew he had to say something now. He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute trying to figure out what he could possibly say that would make everything ok. His brilliance failed him. He couldn't come up with anything. He was sure he'd not only permanently humiliated himself but probably lost his best friend all in one fell swoop. The tension was thick and it was smothering him. He needed to get some air maybe.

His reverie was broken when out of nowhere, Thom poked him in that ultra-ticklish spot at his waist. Colin squirmed and squealed like a girl in surprise. "Stop it!" He said slapping away Thom's already absent hand. He twisted around to glare at Thom despite himself.

Thom was still lying on his side, trying his best to look innocent as a kitten, though "innocent" was a look Thom could never quite pull off, ever. He always came off as more devlish than angelic and... well, sexy as all-fuck, in Colin's opinion. Thom had his head propped up on one arm and a whisper of a knowing smirk toying with his pouted lips. Colin watched Thom's fingers draw little circles on the duvet where Colin had been laying just moments before. Thom coyly looked up at Colin from under his long dark lashes. "Aww... c'mon, Coz, don't be like that." He pouted and bit his lip. "I was just teasing you." His pout oozed into a suggestive smile and he never took his eyes off Colin. "Isn't that allowed?"

Colin turned his back on Thom quickly to hide his reaction. He sat stick straight on the edge of his bed, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised in confusion. If he didn't know better, he would think that Thom was flirting with him. If this was someone else, he'd be sure. Really sure. Asolutely 100% fucking sure. But this was Thom after all. He was probably just taking the piss like he always did. He could be a right evil bastard sometimes.

Before he could think of what to do or say, Colin felt Thom moving on the bed behind him. He felt the mattress around him shift as Thom curved his body around Colin, knees on one side and shoulders on the other, not touching but close enough that Colin could feel the electricity in the air between them flicker. Colin looked down to his right and there was Thom's face looking up at him from under those long fluttering lashes of his. He held his bottom lip with his teeth and let it slowly slide out to form an exaggerated pout while Colin stared. "Don't you still want to kiss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I... what?!"

Thom grinned up at him and shook his head. He disappeared behind Colin but Colin could feel him moving around on the bed. He heard rustling on his left and felt the mattress shift. When Thom spoke next it came from Colin's left side even though Colin was still staring dumbly and open-mouthed at the spot on his right where Thom's face had been a moment before.

"You said that if we didn't kiss, we wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. So?"

Colin swung his head over to look at Thom now sitting up next to him and offering him a smoke. He wondered when exactly the tables had turned.

Thom waited a beat and when Colin didn't take the cigarette, he leaned across Colin's lap and put the pack and lighter on the night table next to the bed. Thom's proximity snapped Colin's senses all to a state of Thank-you-Sir! attention. Thom sprawled across Colin's lap with one hand braced on Colin's leg as he stretched his other arm towards the night table. His tight little ass wiggled back and forth just begging to be spanked at the edge of Colin's vision. His t-shirt rode up a few inches exposing a strip of tempting flesh that Colin often thought about caressing. Colin swallowed thickly as he stared at the expanse of exposed pale skin. As Thom started to lean back, the top of his head passed Colin's downturned gaping face. Colin couldn't help himself and he smelled Thom's hair.

Thom stopped where he was and looked up sideways at Colin. Colin's head shot up straight. When he nervously stole a glance down at Thom still half-sprawled across his lap, Thom was looking up at him like a cat about to stuff the canary into his mouth. Thom let out a snort then pursed his lips as he eyed Colin for a moment like he was considering something. Colin felt panic rising from his stomach when he realised he'd just been caught being way too gay. He had crossed the line and Thom was about to beat him bloody. Something flashed behind Thom's eyes and he seemed to come to a decision. His face hardened in a flash. Colin braced himself.

In one motion Thom pushed Colin back onto the bed and climbed up to straddle him. He held Colin down with a hand placed firmly on each of his shoulders. His legs were planted solidly against each of Colin's thighs. There was no way Colin could escape. He was well-caged by Thom's surprisingly strong limbs. But instead of attacking, Thom just held him down and smirked.

"If we're ever going to do this thing, I guess I'll have to take the lead, won't I?"

Colin had expected a fist to the face. He wasn't prepared for this. He couldn't keep up with the speed at which things were moving back and forth. He lay stock still, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Thom took a deep breath, closed his eyes, puckered his lips and leaned slowly down towards Colin's shocked, gaping mouth.

Colin could hear the ocean. That distracted him for a moment before he realised it wasn't the ocean but the blood rushing past his ears, from his brain to his cock apparently. It explained why his brain had stopped functioning. He had an immediate and sudden raging hard-on. That was not good. He felt light-headed and giddy.

Thom stopped mid-air. He hovered for a moment a few inches above Colin's face. Then he quickly sat back on Colin's thighs and ran his hands over his face. Colin successfully swallowed his whine of disappointment and continued to mutely stare at his friend.

Thom opened one eye and looked at Colin. He grinned and looked up at the ceiling while rubbing his neck and chin slowly. "I don't think I can do this." He said laughing. "It's too weird." He said looking back down at Colin expectantly. "Isn't it?"

Colin was going to say something. He really was, he just had to remember how speech worked first. He gaped up at Thom. His hands had found their own way onto Thom's thighs and his thumbs played across the inside seams of Thom's jeans. Thank God for baser instincts, he thought.

Thom's eyes flicked down to Colin's hands on his thighs and then back up to Colin's face. "One quick little kiss, right? Just to get over the wierdness. We can do that, right?" he said licking his lips and leaning down towards Colin again. "Just a peck. Not even a real kiss. No big deal."

Colin nodded eagerly. His hands slid up Thom's thighs to his hips and pulled him closer.

Just before their lips touched, Thom shifted his weight and as he leaned down, their erections pressed together. They both moaned in surprise. Colin's eyes finally closed and his eyes rolled back into his head. Thom crashed his mouth into Colin's as he fell onto him. Their teeth clicked against each other but neither seemed to care. They shared an explosive, aggressive kiss full of tongues and teeth and needy noises. Colin's hands moved down to Thom's ass and pulled Thom's body closer to his as they rolled their hips frantically against each other. Thom's hands had slid off Colin's shoulders and he cupped Colin's head with both hands, directing him which way to turn as he hungrily ate at his friend's mouth and forced his tongue down Colin's eager throat.

After several long minutes, Thom let out a low throaty moan. "Fuuuuuck! Colin!" The sound of his name dripping off Thom's tongue like that sent waves of lust through Colin.

Colin growled and flipped Thom over onto his back and laid with his full weight on top of him. Thom threw his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around Colin and moaned deeply. Colin left Thom's mouth and nibbled and kissed and licked at his jaw and his ears and his neck. Each new inch of flesh he encountered brought fresh moans and whimpers and half-swallowed curses from Thom's mouth, each one sent a pulse though Colin's cock, aching against the confines of his trousers. Thom slid his hands down Colin's back and grabbed his ass hard, forcing their hips to slam together. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. Thom made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat and Colin hissed against Thom's neck. Colin regained his composure after a moment and licked the length of Thom's neck to his jaw and kissed a trail back to his lips. They continued to kiss and grind their hips with renewed vigor.

Colin slid his hands down Thom's body and pushed his t-shirt slowly up over his belly and chest. He played his thumbs over the already hard buds of Thom's nipples as he kissed his way down Thom's neck, pausing over the rapid pulse pounding through the delicate flesh there. He bit down hard and Thom let out a shuddering cry and his body seized and arched against Colin. Thom's body collapsed on a low moan as Colin sucked lightly at the spot he'd just bitten, satisfied in knowing that it was going to leave a mark that Thom wouldn't be able to hide. Thom whimpered as he bit his own lip. Colin continued on his ravaging path down Thom's body.

“I like girls.” Thom sputtered.

“I know.” Colin said as he nibbled on Thom's collarbone.

“I’m not gay.”

“I know. Me too.” Colin said sliding his hands over Thom's chest.

“I like breasts.”

“Me, too. Yeah.” Colin gave Thom one last long slow grind of his hips before sliding down Thom's body.

“Great big tits. I love them.”

“Mmm hmm.” Colin breathed. He pushed up Thom’s shirt as far as he could. Thom refused to take his hands off Colin long enough to raise his arms to allow Colin to pull it off completely. Colin didn't feel the need to convince him to do otherwise yet. Colin attached his mouth to one of Thom’s erect nipples then the other. Thom flailed his arms on the bed and moaned. Colin bit and teased with his teeth and tongue and lips. He could feel the heat of arousal coming off Thom in waves. He was drunk on the smell of Thom, the taste of Thom. He needed more. He tasted his way down to Thom’s belly. Following the trail of downy hair he’d thrill to peek at whenever Thom would raise the hem of his shirt and slide his hand under to play his fingers over his firm, taut stomach.

Oh.

Colin paused with his tongue still on Thom’s belly as he looked up at Thom. Thom had his eyes closed and was rolling his shoulders, a constant shuddering little moan escaping from his swollen red lips. His hands were fisted into tight little knots in the duvet. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and Colin could see his pulse pounding in the vein under the already noticable bruise on his throat. Colin made a little circle with his tongue and blew lightly on the moistened flesh, raising goosebumps. Thom dazedly looked down at Colin with glazed half-opened eyes and gave Colin a little smile and a satisfied hum of approval.


	4. Chapter 4

The penny dropped with a clang. Colin realized, finally, in that moment, that Thom wanted him, too. Thom had known all along what he was doing when he did all of those little things that had driven Colin wild. He knew exactly what it did to Colin when he ran his fingers over his toned belly or bit his bottom lip. That was why he did it. Thom was flirting. He wanted Colin every bit as much as Colin had wanted him and maybe for as long. Colin felt himself harden more thinking that Thom may have touched himself, too, like Colin had done so many times thinking about Thom. Colin couldn’t help but grin. He pressed his face into Thom’s delicious skin and slid his mouth down to Thom’s navel. He shoved his tongue into the indentation and swirled it around before sucking at the tender flesh. Thom squirmed and giggled and moaned Colin’s name under his breath. That sound went right through Colin in the most delightful and arousing way. Colin needed more of that. And now he knew he could have it.

Before he was quite aware of what his hands were doing, they were fumbling with Thom’s fly. He didn’t even bother to unzip it all the way before he reached in to get at Thom’s erection. He wrapped his fingers around the base as he pushed his face into the soft flesh just above Thom’s hip and struggled to calm his excited panting. He dug the fingers of his other hand into the back of Thom's thigh and squeezed making Thom call out his name again. Thom's cock was hard and hot and throbbing in his hand. He ran his fingers up the shaft then played his thumb over the tip. It was wet with pre-cum. Colin gasped and moaned with pleasure. Then his mouth was there and he was sucking Thom’s cock into his mouth before he could think better of it. He'd never given head before and had no idea what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself.

He was vaguely aware of Thom speaking, probably some hollow protest. The words didn’t matter a bit to Colin, however, because Thom was also making sounds, sounds that Colin liked. A lot.

Colin held Thom's hips firmly down with both hands as he worked his mouth up and down Thom's cock with very little grace but mounds of enthusiasm. Thom pulled the pillow over his face and dug his fingers into it as he called out Colin's name. Colin could still hear his muffled cries and for some reason, the muffled screams turned him on more. He needed more of that, too. Colin pressed a forearm over Thom's pelvis and tugged down Thom's jeans a bit with the other to give himself better access. He ran his hand greedily over every centimeter of Thom's groin. He cradled Thom's balls in his hand before leaning down to mouth them and roll them with his tongue. Thom bucked and writhed on the bed, throwing his hands and arms everywhere, on himself, on Colin, digging into the bedcover, fisting in the pillow above his head, sometimes pulling the pillow over his face, covering his mouth when he screamed and moaned Colin's name over and over again.

Colin was acutely aware that it was all because of him. Because of the things he was doing with his mouth and hands. He was doing this. He was going to make Thom come. In this moment, Thom belonged to him. He could make Thom come whenever he wanted to, it was all up to him. Thom was going to come in his mouth when and how Colin decided to let him. He was in complete control for once in his life. The power was heady. He liked it. He loved it.

He played Thom like a marionette, like an instrument. He started to do things just to see what kind of reaction he could get from Thom. He scraped his teeth lightly over the shaft and Thom's whole body shivered and his eyelids fluttered. He took all of Thom in as far as he could and swallowed against the head of his cock and Thom would whine and twist his fingers in Colin's hair. He tried everything he could think of, everything he'd read about, everything he'd heard rumors of in bathroom bull sessions, everything he'd seen in Ed's crap pornos and the few things that had been done to him. He was learning the things Thom liked best. He was paying rapt attention now and Colin always picked up on things quickly anyway. He was a good student. Learning to suck Thom’s cock was not so different than learning any other subject he enjoyed. Once you learn the basic rules, you can expand your horizons exponentially. And, Thom it turns out was not only easy to learn but easy to please as well. He probably hadn't had his cock sucked as much as he'd claimed.

Colin quickly learned how he could bring Thom to the brink of orgasm but not let him come. He liked that. He enjoyed the power rush it gave him. He brought Thom to the edge a few times. The first time he stopped his ministrations to Thom’s cock, he pulled Thom’s jeans down past his knees then took his time licking, biting and kissing his way back up both thighs slowly. He lavished attention to Thom's balls then kissed his way back up the shaft so he could play Thom again. Thom seemed to enjoy all of that.

The next time, he pulled Thom‘s jeans completely off and kissed his feet. He almost sucked on Thom's toes because he'd read somewhere that some people liked it, but he decided he'd save that for another time. He didn't want to do anything he thought Thom might not like. Instead he nipped at Thom's ankles and licked his way all the way up Thom's legs, pausing to tickle the backs of his knees with his mouth which made Thom squirm and giggle. He pushed Thom’s legs up into the air, testing how far he could stretch them out as he kissed the back of Thom’s thighs. He even ran his tongue once salaciously over the curves of Thom's pert ass as he pushed Thom's legs apart. It turned out fucking a gymnast promised to be as fantastic as Ed's pornos let on.

The third time, he went back to eat at Thom’s navel and suck on his nipples. He took his time removing Thom’s shirt, sliding it up slowly over Thom upstretched arms. When he'd finally tossed it aside, he held Thom's arms in place above his head with one hand as he let his other hand wander over Thom's lithe body, glistening with sweat, exploring the planes and angles and curves of his new playground. After taking his time appreciating all of Thom's beauty, Colin released Thom's wrists and with a deep sigh lowered his head and reverently kissed and nibbled Thom's shoulders and neck while he brushed his nimble fingers over his friend's erection again.

“You’re killing me.” Thom gasped out.

“I know.” Colin fixed him with a heated smile as he pinched his nipples and kissed him roughly on the mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Colin could feel Thom's rising excitement. He immediately pulled back and stopped touching Thom, stopped kissing him. He didn't want Thom to come like this. He wanted, needed Thom to come in his mouth. He wanted that intimacy, that closeness, to feel Thom pulse against his tongue while the hot product of all of Colin's attentions poured down his throat in a lusty wave. He wanted to know exactly what that felt like, what that tasted like, the very essence of Thom Yorke. Colin ached for it.

Colin closed his eyes and nuzzled Thom's neck before leaning up on one elbow to look down at him. "I'm going to put my mouth back on you now. Do you want to come this time?" He touched Thom's flushed cheek.

"Yes! Yes. Please."

"Say it then." Colin gently swept a few sweaty locks from Thom's forehead.

"I want to come."

"No." He shook his head and smiled. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to come!"

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" Colin purred as he wrapped his hand around Thom's erection and gave it one slow, hard stroke.

"Oh, God!" Thom's eyes crossed. He moaned and quaked. "Yes! Yes! Please, Cozzie. Oh, God! I wanna come."

"Say it." Colin kissed him lightly and licked Thom's bottom lip. "Tell me what you want so I can do it to you. Everything." He kissed his lips tenderly. "Anything." Colin whispered with his lips still pressed to Thom's lips. Thom sighed into Colin's mouth. They shared a deep, slow kiss full of things they'd never said.

Colin kissed his way to Thom's ear and whispered. "I want you to come harder than you ever have in your life. Don't you want that too, Thom? Don't you want to come like that?"

Thom turned his head and looked at Colin with unfocused glazed eyes. Thom panted with his mouth open, ready to moan again and again. "Colin?"

Colin kissed him and ran his hands up Thom's body. He cupped Thom's face in his hands and forced Thom to look at him, to focus. "I want to please you, Thom. Let me."

"Ok." Thom dazedly replied, blinking at Colin.

"Tell me what you want me to do first." He released Thom's face and let his hands slide downward. He traced his fingers over Thom's jaw, down his neck, over his sharp collarbones, down to his chest where he made little lazy circles around Thom's nipples. He couldn't resist those bruised, garnet buds standing out against Thom's pale luminous skin. He leaned his head down hungrily to engulf them with his mouth again. He teased them with his teeth and lips and tongue while Thom moaned and thrashed under him.

He glanced up and paused, smiling broadly against Thom's heaving chest. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Thom looked angelic and blissful, with his head thrown back, his eyes closed, and his mouth curled open on a small moan as he rolled his head slowly around and from side to side. Thom's hands were still raised above his head, grasping onto the pillow where Colin had held them. Right then, Colin wanted to give Thom everything in the world.

And Colin wanted Thom to take everything from him.

Colin closed his eyes. He took a deep cleansing breath before opening his eyes to gaze at Thom again. "Have you decided what you want, Thom?"

"I want you to put your mouth on me... on my... my ... on my cock." Thom gasped out. "I... I want to come in your mouth."

Colin's face blossomed into a devilish grin. "I was hoping you would say that."


	6. Chapter 6

Colin closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on Thom's chest. He slid further down Thom's body, planting kisses and letting his cheek caress Thom's flushed sweaty skin all the way down to his hip. He laid his cheek on Thom's hip and gazed admiringly at Thom's cock. He couldn't wait to get it in his mouth again. Colin rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He never guessed he'd love sucking cock so much. He nuzzled his cheek and lips against Thom's erection. It was hard and hot and pulsing with need. It made him smile, knowing it was because of him, because of his talents, that Thom was in such a pliant, pleading state. He thought he should reward Thom for being so very good and so very patient. It was only fair.

He wrapped his fingers around the base of Thom's erection and traced his lips over the tip. Thom arched his hips up ever so slightly, seeking more of Colin's mouth, his body trembling with the effort to hold back. Thom's efforts to control himself made Colin's heart ache. He kissed the tip of Thom's cock and encouraged it to push it's own way into his mouth. He allowed it to push his lips apart and then let his teeth graze against it as his tongue eagerly welcomed it inside his mouth with a controlled flourish. He formed his lips tightly around the shaft and swallowed as much of Thom as he could manage, guiding him in deep with his tongue.

Thom suddenly bucked his hips in one uncontrolled spasm of need that pushed his cock far into the back of Colin's throat and added a few whispered sorrys to his near constant litany of gasps and moans and half-swallowed curses. Colin's eyes watered, but he didn't gag. He was pleasantly surprised at his own ability to control his body's reflexes. It was utterly marvelous to him that his body had these instincts and automatic reactions that he could suppress and control simply by sheer will. It was heady, realising he had so much control over himself. It was a thrill and a rush and so shockingly empowering. Colin liked it. A lot. He found himself moaning in response, long and low, against Thom's cock. Thom answered with a long deep-throated moan of his own that seemed to rise up from his toes and claw it's own shuddering way out past his lips. This was all far better than anything Colin imagined all those desperate, shameful nights spent alone in this bed with a box of tissues and his hand clasped tightly over his mouth.

Thom gracefully, slowly spread his legs apart, whimpering softly as he languidly rolled his head up to watch Colin. Colin accepted the offer sliding his hand down, playing across Thom's soft pale inner thighs, then lower. Colin slid his mouth up to the tip of Thom's cock and opened his eyes to watch and gauge Thom' s reactions. Their eyes met briefly and something unspoken passed between them. Colin boldly let his fingers trace over Thom's opening as he flicked his tongue into the slit at the top of Thom erection. Thom threw his head back and pulled the pillow tight over his face. His body twisted and his legs spread farther apart as he made a needy, keening sound that Colin took entirely too much pleasure from, especially hearing it muffled through the pillow.

Thom's noises had encouraged Colin well past where he knew he should have stopped. Yet he had decided over and over with each muffled gasp and stifled moan, that the sounds Thom made were his request for Colin to try more things and go farther. They were deep in uncharted territory now and Colin was a little frightened of the things he'd already discovered himself capable of doing and wanting and needing. He knew they would reach some point where one or the other of them would call Uncle. But this, apparently, wasn't that point because he was more than ready to keep going and Thom seemed quite eager as well. He decided to throw all caution to the wind.

He bobbed his head mechanically up and down on Thom's cock while still carefully measuring Thom's reactions. He played his fingers over Thom's ass, not really sure of what he was doing but knowing quite clearly that he wanted to be doing it. His other hand, meanwhile, searched frantically between the mattress and the box spring for that tube he hoped his mother would never find.


End file.
